La Maquina de Teletransportacion
by GranDiosaSupremaPollito
Summary: Rhin, Una chica con complejos de científica loca crea una máquina de Teletransportación que sin querer trae a algunos ninjas a su mundo. NaruHina, KakashiXShizune, OrochimaruXAnko, InoXGaara, SasukeXOC. Intento de fic de humor. Tiren tomates si quieren TT


**Holaa~… este es mi primer fic de Naruto así que espero que sean comprensivos conmigo y acepten el funcionamiento extraño de mi mente, es una historia bien loca, pero interesante xDDD (ya verán por qué) Es fic contiene algunas parejas MUY extrañas (en realidad solo una es normal e_e) **

**PAREJAS: NarutoXHinata (esa es la única normal que tengo) GaaraXIno (esa fue por petición) OrochimaruXAnko (ya sé, está rara, pero me gustó! Òwó) SasukeXOC (sincermanete Sakura no va con él) y KakashiXShizune (quería poner a Kakashi con alguien y ella fue la única que se me ocurrió xD)**

**Habrán cambios en los diálogos, ya verán a que me refiero así que no piensen que estoy loca (más de lo que estoy e_e) **

**Se acpetan criticas constructivas NO destructivas.**

**En alguna Isla del Caribe**

En algún lugar del planeta tierra, una chica se encontraba trabajando en un increíble experimento que le iba a cambiar la vida tanto a ella como a otras personas más. Su nombre era Rhin Cruz; esta era una chica de estatura mediana, tenía 14 años; su cabello era largo y ondulado de color rojo puro, sus ojos cafés estaban siendo tapados por unos anteojos con el metal pintado de naranja, su piel era parecida a un crema oscuro; estaba vestida con un pantalón jeans largo y una camiseta amarilla, encima de esto estaba una bata blanca manchada de quien sabe qué tipo de sustancias. En frente de ella había un gran triángulo de acero sin relleno. Rhin se había pasado toda una semana trabajando en ese experimento. Se trataba de una máquina que permitiría transportarse al lugar que quisiera con solo desearlo, pero todavía no estaba segura de cómo iba a hacerla funcionar. Ese mismo día estuvo cerca lograrlo, pero si no hubiera sido por qué reacción rápidamente, ese lugar hubiera volado en llamas.

-¡Rhin!- una voz femenina llamó detrás de su puerta cerrada –deja el experimento a un lado por unos minutos y has tu tarea que no te han dado esa inteligencia por nada-

-sí, sí, no te preocupes, solo déjame terminar unos ajustes e iré rápidamente a terminarla-

-hazlo antes de que empiece Naruto y no la hagas nunca ¬¬''-

-haaaiii- dijo de una forma muy alegre –diez minutos más no me van a afectar en nada- se dijo para sí misma y volvió a sus "labores".

El tiempo se fue volando de una manera increíble y lo que parecieron diez minutos se convirtieron en dos horas. Rhin esta vez tenía el sentimiento de que iba a funcionar, todos los cálculos le estaban saliendo a la perfección, sí, estaba segura de que hoy era el gran día. Justo cuando iba a probar si funcionaba hubo algo que la distrajo de sus pensamientos. El opening 2 de Naruto Shippuden empezó a sonar en la televisión.

-¡Ya empezó!- dijo Rhin en voz alta y se fue corriendo hacia el sofá sin darse cuenta que dejó la máquina conectada.

El programa empezó, esta se había quedado prácticamente hipnotizada por la televisión. Naruto había ido en busca de Sasuke con Sakura, Sai y Kakashi. Rhin no se despegó de la televisión hasta que llegaron los comerciales.

-ah… como quisiera estar en alguna de las aldeas de Naruto- dijo casi para sí misma sin acordarse de que tenía que hacer sus tareas.

De la nada una luz verde emitió un deslumbrante resplandor que dejó la dejó cegada.

**En algún lugar de la Aldea del Sonido**

Hoy era el día, Orochimaru estaba prácticamente rodeado. Habían ido en busca de Orochimaru y por fin lo encontraron; tenían ventaja, muchos ninjas estaban a su favor. Diez contra uno, no hay forma de que incluso Orochimaru escaparía de esa. Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, Anko y Shizune; estos siete ninjas se habían encontrado por coincidencia todos con el mismo fin de destruir al ninja más buscado de todo su mundo. Sasuke también lo estaba acompañando, este estaba luchando con todos los que se le interpusieran. A pesar de todo eso, Orochimaru seguía sonriendo.

Hinata: *saltando por los aires* ¡Naruto-kun, a tu izquierda!

Naruto: *esquivando un golpe de Sasuke* ¡Arigatou Hinata!

Shizune: ¡Aah! *siendo golpeada por una serpiente de Orochimaru*

Kakashi: ¡Shizune! *atrapándola para que no se golpee con el suelo*

Shizune: g-gracias Hatake-san *un poco ruborizada*

Gaara: *tratando de atacar a Sasuke con una ola de arena*

Naruto: ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! *haciendo cientos de copias de él*

Ino: *esquivando a una serpiente* ¡Mitarashi-sensei, ahora!

Anko: ¡Hai! *saltando hacia Orochimaru*

Sasuke: ¡No lo harás! *tirándola contra un árbol*

Orochimaru: *frunciendo un poco el seño*

Kakashi: ¡Es tu turno de morir Orochimaru! *apareciendo detrás de él con el chidori*

Orochimaru: *sonriendo malvadamente* no seas tan confiado, Hatake

Una serpiente sale de la nada de la manga de Orochimaru, de su boca salió una espada de más o menos y metro y se la clavó en un costado.

Naruto: ¡Kakashi-sensei!

Orochimaru: es tu fin Hatake, en dos minutos el veneno infectará tu cuerpo y te causará un daño mortal hasta que termine matándote

Naruto: *corriendo hacia Orochimaru a punto de matarlo*

Sasuke: no lo harás *dándole una patada en el estómago*

Naruto: ¡SUELTAME MALDITA SEA!

De pronto una luz verde apareció de la nada y los absorbió a todos.

Naruto: ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto: ¡Hinata!

**En alguna Isla del Caribe**

Rhin se había quedado sumamente sorprendida, la luz la estaba cegando, pero eso no impedía que viera lo que estaba sucediendo. La máquina consumía tanta energía que creó un gran apagón en todo el lugar. De pronto la cegadora luz cesó y todo quedo en completa oscuridad y silencio, por lo menos hasta que alguien habló.

¿?: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?

¿?: ¡Cierra la boca! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que sepa?

¿?: ¡Ah! ¡Tú no eres Hinata!

¿?: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Acaso te golpearon muy fuerte la cabeza?

¿?: Es que sin querer choqué con tus pechos y pensé que eras Hinata

¿?: e_e#

¿?: Ya decía que tus pechos eran más grandes -w-

¿?: Cierra la boca si no te quieres quedar sin hijos

¿?: Esa voz… ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Tú eres la loca de los exámenes chunnin!

¿?: Para tu información, tengo nombre y apellido ¬¬#

Regresó la luz. Anko y Naruto terminaron de pelear. Todos se quedaron confundidos, incluso Orochimaru y Sasuke, que se encontraban ahí, estaban en el mismo estado que todos. Rhin se había quedado atónita ante lo que estaba viendo, los personajes de Naruto estaban en su habitación por arte de magia (o de ciencia). Sasuke fue el primero en notar su presencia.

Sasuke: ¿Quién diablos eres? *tono desafiante*

Rhin: … *estado de shock*

Sasuke: responde a menos que aprecies tu vida *sacando algo de su porta shuriken*

Rhin: ¿Eh? ._.UU

Sasuke: bien, si no quieres responder *le lanza la shuriken*

Rhin: *agachándose ágilmente* ¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Si no me agacho me matas!

Sasuke: quiero que me respondas dónde estamos AHORA

Rhin: ù_u *enojada* ¿Quién te crees para venir a gritarme en mi propia casa? ¿Acaso porque eres uno de los ninjas más fuertes te crees con la capacidad de venir a mandarme? En primer lugar esa no es forma de tratar a una dama, imbécil engreído

Sasuke: … ._.U

Rhin: ahora no te quedes mirándome así como si no hubieras hecho nada ¡Discúlpate!

Sasuke: no hay forma de que yo me disculpe ante alguien como tú ¬¬

Rhin: _no hay forma de que yo me disculpe ante alguien como tú_ *burlándose de él* ¬¬

Sasuke: eres más inmadura que un niño ¬¬#

Rhin: _eres más inmadura que un niño_

Sasuke: cierra la boca ¬¬###

Rhin: _cierra la boca_

Sasuke: ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¬¬######

Rhin: _Deja de hacer eso_

Sasuke: ¡Cállate! Ò_Ó

Rhin: _¡Cállate!_

Todos: W…T…F..? e_e|||

Naruto: Sasuke… e_e

Kakashi: es increíble creer que estuvo casi que por año y medio con Naruto y nunca se comportó así, ahora de la nada empieza a pelear de una forma tan infantil con una extraña.

Ino: casi me parece imposible creer que él es Sasuke.

Sasuke: lalalalala

Rhin: _lalalalala_

Sasuke: ¡YA BASTA!

Rhin: _¡YA BASTA!_

Kakashi: emmm… me alegra saber que Sasuke se consiguió una amiga de una forma tan rápida, pero les agradecería que dejaras de jugar y me explicaras que se supone que sucedió.

Rhin: pues no tengo ni la mínima idea *ignorando a Sasuke* solo pude ver una luz verde que salió de la nada y de pronto ustedes aparecieron justo en mi habitación, lamento no ser de ayuda, pero si no les molesta, me podrían decir cómo es que llegaron aquí *caminando hacia la máquina*

Sasuke: claro, ahora se hace la educada ¬¬

Naruto: pues… estábamos en una batalla contra Sasuke y Orochimaru…

Todos: *poniéndose en guardia*

Sasuke: *tratando de hacer el Chidori* eh… ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Por qué mi Chidori no funciona?

Rhin: si me dejaran investigar en vez de pelear les respondería todas sus preguntas ¬¬#

Sasuke: ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerte caso?

Gaara: Uchiha tiene razón ¿Qué te hace pensar que haremos lo que nos has dicho?

Sasuke: eres un humano inferior después de todo, en cualquier momento te podría descuartizar con una sola mano

Rhin: ù_u… CC2

**15 Minutos después**

Sasuke: ¡MALDITA SEA TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Un robot había capturado a Sasuke con un rayo anti-gravedad después de haber perseguido y luchado por todos lados, al final terminó flotando por los aires. Todos, incluso Orochimaru, se habían quedado atónitos ante lo que estaban viendo.

Rhin: ¿Alguien más quiere acompañarlo?

Todos: …

Rhin: bien, ahora, parece que descubrí cómo es que llegaron hasta… esta es una máquina de Teletransporación *mostrando su máquina* sin darme cuenta la dejé conectada sin saber que funcionaba y se activó involuntariamente, pero no sé como hizo que los llevara de su mundo al mío e_e||| *recordando lo que dijo cuando estaba viendo Naruto*

Gaara: quieres decir que esa cosa nos trajo hasta acá

Rhin: *asintiendo con la cabeza* y sobre sus poderes, parece que debido a los efectos de la energía cuántica eso causó ciertas defunciones en sus habilidades, pero no se preocupen, es solo un efecto temporal.

Kakashi: ¡Hey! ¡Mi herida desapareció!

Shizune: me sorprende que todavía no se haya dado cuenta ¬¬

Ino: en fin, quieres decir que nos vamos a quedar aquí por siempre.

Rhin: no, no, claro que no, solo denme unos cuantos minutos y los llevaré a dónde estaban antes sanos y salvos y con su poderes.

Ino: *asintiendo*

¿?: ¡Rhin! Escuché gritos ¿Te encuentras bien? *hablando detrás de la puerta*

Rhin: ah, sí, n-no te preocupes, es que me choqué con mis cosas y las terminé tumbando

¿?: No te oyes muy segura de eso *tratando de abrir la puerta*

Rhin: ¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy perfectamente!

¿?: voy a entrar

Rhin: ¡No!

¿?: ¿Por qué no?

Rhin: ¡Rápido escóndanse! *murmullo*

¿?: ¿Con quién hablas?

Rhin: con n-nadie, solo estoy t-tratando de recoger un p-poco… ¡Escóndanse! *murmullo*

Todos: *buscando un lugar para esconderse*

¿?: ya basta de bromas, voy a entrar *abriendo la puerta de golpe*

**Termineee! Por fin, en realidad tenía bastante inspiración así que no me costó mucho xDD**

**Los capítulos están adelantados (Por ahora) Les agradezco los reviews y a los que leyeron también ¬¬' xDDD**

**RECUERDEN: Cada vez que no comentan… Sasuke pierde un cabello ¬¬**


End file.
